


Long, Long Gone

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20, minor language, tiny violence but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: She was long, long gone it seemed.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Long, Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “You did this?”

He fumed.

Sure he’d been mad before, but this? This was all-consuming.

_How could he be so fucking stupid?_

Was he really that prideful? He couldn’t just admit to Jack that yes- in fact Ellie was weighing on him. Weighing on him so much he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. He’d felt the shift in himself ever since that damn idiot almost killed Nick with his car.

Smoke practically billowed from his ears as he left Jack’s office and stomped down the hall towards the elevator- not so much as a glance at the doors passing on his right. He had a one-track mind at the moment: _find Ellie._

He punched the elevator button so hard he might have jammed his index finger. Yet he didn’t feel the pain.

_Never has and never will._

What on God’s green earth bullshit was _that_?

The doors finally slid open and he dragged his hand down his face, trying to wipe the surely murderous expression he felt away.

It didn’t work.

The quiet short ride to autopsy felt strangely familiar and cold all at the same time. They always went together, it was an unsaid agreement between the two after Reeves’ death. It had always been difficult stepping in that stainless steel room knowing his cold body had once lain there.

But Nick needed to find her, and for some reason, he felt the pull to autopsy.

The automatic doors whooshing open with their usual tinkle of noise...and nothing. No Ellie. No one.

He’d only checked one place but the absolute rage filled him. He made her cry. He caused her to hide. He _hurt_ her.

A guttural sound escaped his throat as his chest puffed and his nose flared, head thrown back in the shout of desperation.

The rest was a blur—case files thrown haphazardly, boxes of syringes kicked into oblivion, metal tables punched repeatedly sure to break a knuckle.

Nick looked on at the damage in his wake with red vision. This damn room was where it all began. This damn room where Jimmy planted that seed. This damn room where things went to die.

Nick yanked a metal instrument stand up over his head and channeling the flames of fury he felt, sent it crashing into the side wall with a nice, loud, “ _FUCK_!”

Wheels spun off, the top clattering on the floor sending echoes through the empty room. The sound of the doors opening once again gave Nick pause- but he knew it wouldn’t be Ellie. She was long, _long_ gone it seemed.

Nick didn’t turn.

An audible swallow, “Nick,” he heard the utter caution and placating tone fill Jimmy’s voice, “You did this?”

Nick let out a bark, “No Jimmy, the ghost did.” The retort fell flat though and Nick felt a rush of air leave his lungs, shoulders sagging at its departure. He glanced around the destroyed room and winced, slowly pivoting to face Jimmy.

Not an ounce of anger graced his expression, not even pity. It was more so...understanding, if Nick had to put a name to it.

Nick let out the sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “I fucked up, Jimmy.”


End file.
